


A Change Of Plan

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Nibbling, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has plans to catch up on his reading; Dee has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Of Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, A gentle nibble,’ at fic_promptly.

Ryo’s miles away, nose buried in his book, enjoying some well-deserved downtime. Police work has been keeping both him and his partner so busy lately that they haven’t had a lot of time to relax, and the only reading he’s done for over a week has been police reports, witness statements, and if he’s been really lucky, five minutes with the morning paper. He’s been looking forward to an evening off for longer than he can remember, and he’s determined that nothing is going to spoil it.

It’s a great book too, so good that he doesn’t even glance up from its pages when his bedroom door opens, and remains completely unaware that he has company until the bed dips down beside him, he feels hot breath on the side of his neck, and then teeth start nibbling gently at his ear. There’s no need for him to open his eyes, which seem to have slid shut in response to the nibbling, to know who it is; nobody but Dee would take such liberties.

“Dee, stop it. I’m trying to read!”

“Because it’s so easy to read with your eyes shut.” Dee’s voice in his ear is teasing and filled with warm affection.

“They weren’t shut until you started nibbling my ear.” Still, he makes no effort to open them and continue reading. The book in his hands starts to droop, the pages fluttering closed as it slips from his grasp to fall onto the bed with a soft thud.

“Am I distracting you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

The nibbling continues, interspersed with licks, and Ryo sighs, tilting his head to one side to allow Dee better access. One of Dee’s hands starts to unfasten the buttons of Ryo’s shirt and he knows he won’t be getting any more reading done tonight. 

The strange thing is, he doesn’t even mind.

The End


End file.
